Indebted
by MeLaiya
Summary: Wufei 'suposedly' breaks a promise to Duo and now he's gotta make up for it...Maxwell style.
1. Foreplay

**Summary: **Wufei broke a promise to Duo and now he's gotta make up for it...Maxwell Style.

**A/N: **Ok people, mundo thanx to all who reviewed and like my former story. Kiss of a Dragon. Don't worry I haven't forgotten or abandoned it. I actually finished the chapter I was gonna post and then decided to make it the fourth chapter and do another one more fitting for the third chapter. Anyhoo, its coming but in the mean time here is another one I thought up because I got tired of writing for K.O.D. It's kind of a play off of K.O.D. except it's completely different...um sort of. Anyhoo, just read and let me know what you think.

**Pairings: **2X5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did. Very poor person so it really would be a waste of time suing me. I write for fun and kicks, absolutely no money is being made off of this...trust me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language, dirty potty mouths and such. Don't like, don't read. Simple really.

Well that's about it for warnings, disclaimers and such. Now here's some yummy yaoi DuoxWufei action, Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Indebted: Ch.1

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"C'mon Wu."

"No."

"But you promised."

"I don't care and I did not," he said. "_You_ promised _for_ me." Wufei muttered under his breath.

"You're not being very honorable."

"That isn't going to work this time Duo."

Duo gave an exasperated sigh as he moved on to plan B.

"You know, you should never go back on your word." He said seriously, baring his teeth. "_I_-uh...I mean _it_ might come back to bite you in the ass one day."

Wufei rolled his eyes heavenward at the ridiculously desperate argument his boyfriend was presenting.

"I am very much aware of that Duo; however I am also very much aware of the fact that I never made such a promise," he said stoically, "_you_ did." He growled.

"Pleeeeaaaaasssseee," came the almost desperate reply.

The Chinese preventor placed his elbows on his desk and began to massage his throbbing temples as he answered his lover...again.

"No Duo," he muttered tiredly. "I am not going to some pointless lovers retreat out in the middle of nowhere!"

"But Wu-bear, all of the other lovers are gonna be there and I wanna go too-ooo," Duo whined, laying himself out over Wufei's desk.

"Then go by yourself because I refuse." Wufei said reaching for a document lying precariously at the edge of the desk.

"But Wufee." Duo whined lying himself flat on his back, looking up at his lover with big violet puppy dog eyes. "How am I supposed to have hot, wild and kinky monkey sex all by my lonesome?" He blinked his large aquarian eyes innocently hoping beyond hope that his lover would take the bait and yet already knowing that it was a lost cause.

Wufei fought down the flaming blush he knew would rise with that comment with facial muscles he didn't even know he possessed.

"Lower your voice you idiot!" he said in a harsh whisper. Wufei looked around the office like a spooked rabbit before quickly getting up, scanning the hallway for possible eaves droppers and shutting the door.

Turning and staring through his blush, Wufei glared daggers at his smirking lover who was now sitting up cross legged on the edge of the desk.

"Duo, you know good and well that we've never even gone beyond kissing and...um...we haven't, we've only..." Blush ignited to a whole new degree, Wufei averted his coal eyes from the glinting violet gaze of his lover, thoroughly embarrassed.

Smirking evilly Duo leaned forward, obviously getting some kind of morbid kick out of his boyfriend's squeamishness toward the physical portion of their relationship.

He leaned back on the palms of his hands and said in an assured, husky voice. "Kissing and dry humping Fei-babe."

Sliding off of the desk and swaying over to his furiously blushing lover Duo reached behind his bashful boyfriend and slid the doors lock home with a deafening '_click_.' "We make out like a couple of school kids and bump cocks through our pants like a couple of virgins.

Duo grinned saucily as he invaded the Chinese man's personal space; well, like a couple of virgins from your end anyway." He said teasingly.

"In fact," he whispered bringing his face mere inches from his shy boyfriends, "if I remember correctly you have yet to even touch me below the waist, or rather below and in front of the waist.

The braided man lifted Wufei's chin bringing the mortified, almond shaped eyes to meet his own, which were currently narrowed in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

"I do all of the work Fei-Fei, now I don't think that's very fare, do you?" he asked in a deceptively hurt manner. "And you know since you won't go to the retreat with me that you're gonna have to make it up to me right?"

Slim, calloused fingers slid lightly down the sides of a trim waist before wrapping securely around shapely hips.

"So what are you gonna do to appease Shinigami?" He said huskily, bringing their hips together. Cupping the firm round globes that received much attention in the recent past he began to grind their crotches together slightly, slowly picking up the pace and pressure.

"How are you gonna make it up to me?" Duo whispered into the ear of the now slightly panting man. "Well Wu?"

The person in question was a little too occupied at the moment to even form coherent thoughts, let alone answer any questions.

Wufei moaned deep in his throat as those gyrating hips ground into his own, causing his eyes to close to mere slits as his hands balled into fists, bracing against the door.

Duo took a moment to peer through his lust fogged mind to see his lover clearly.

Two naturally arched eyebrows were drawn down as if he were trying hard to think or maybe trying hard not to, who knows. His slanted eyes were nearly closed with rising passion as a furious blush centered just over the bridge of his nose, spreading like fire across his cheeks.

A slightly curved and regal nose didn't seem to be enough to draw air into his lover's starved lungs as he panted through tongue moistened lips. Lips that would soon be taken captive by one Duo Maxwell.

Oil black hair was pulled tightly into a pony-tail, the ends brushing the tops of his knuckles as he practically molded his lover's ass. And what a lovely, nice and firm ass it was.

"Wu-bear this can't possibly be comfortable," he purred, fingering the tight band at the base of the bronze neck. "Let me help make this a little more..._bearable_, ok?"

Duo knew that his lover could go the entire day with his hair pulled tight enough to make him look permanently surprised but--well to be perfectly honest the man was gorgeous regularly and just dead sexy with his hair out of the tight tail and fanning about him.

Hell, he could get turned on just looking at his Wu-bear with his hair unbound.

He reached up to the black band strangling those long midnight locks, easily snapping it with his forefinger and thumb.

"Damn it Duo, that's the fifth one this week! I -." Wufei's rant was cut short by Duo's finger against his lips. "Relax Wu-babe, I've got more in my office. Lets not spoil the mood 'hm.'" He let his finger trail languidly from those full tempting lips across a soft rosy cheek, down to his collar bone as he promised to let Wufei have all the hair tie's he wanted from his own secret stash...later.

The inky mane spread and fell like a liquid curtain, covering the braided man's hand as he brought it to the nape of a bronze neck and let his fingers travel through the strands.

He massaged the tender spot where only moments before the tail had been tightly held, using the opportunity to bring those delicious caramel lips to his own; melding their bodies together in the process.

Wufei moaned harder as he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue out to wrestle with Duo's. Taking complete control of the lip lock he brought his slightly shorter frame flush against his lover's, momentarily forgetting about his earlier embarrassment.

It was Duo's turn to moan as Wufei let his ever present control snap like a tight-rope held over an open flame. He did his best to shove his own tongue even deeper into the warm cavern currently doing horrible, wonderful things to his tongue and libido.

He felt one muscled thigh wrap tightly around his waist as the intensity of the moment temporarily took over his usually more conservative lover's actions...and probably his mind.

His thrusts became more urgent as he reached down for the other leg to join its partner around his hips.

Pressing Wufei's back against the door for balance, Duo broke the kiss as his lovers arms wound around his neck and a very prominent bulge made it-self known within the confines of both of their pants.

He leaned his forehead against Wufei's as they both faught to bring their breathing under control.

"You have absolutely no idea how hard it is to control myself around you." Duo said breathlessly.

"I think I have somewhat of an idea," Wufei whispered back just as breathless. "But," he said, burying his face into the crook of his boy-friends neck. "Maybe, we can lose some of that control for once."

Duo was in the middle of contemplating how wonderful it felt to have Wufei wrapped around his body like a second skin when the realization of his words hit him like a bullet.

"Come again," he said confusedly. Wufei only burrowed his face deeper into the sanctity between his lover's neck and shoulder. "I am not repeating myself," he said indignantly.

Duo could practically feel the heat rising in waves from his lovers face as he finalized his decision. "Are you sure Wu? I mean there's no going back after this. You know I'll wait for as long as you want. I don't want you to rush into this just for me," he whispered into Wufei's dark waterfall of hair.

"I'm not; it's been nearly six months since we've been together and five years since we've met. I have had more than enough time to think." He said, tightening his grip around the others neck.

The warm breath on his neck left a lingering chill as Wufei brought his eyes level with Duo's. "I want this," he said leaning closer. He placed a butterfly kiss onto warm, kiss swollen lips, "and I know you want this too, maybe even more than I do."

Duo shuddered as he felt the warm breath ghost over his sensitive lips with Wufei's words. "Please Wufei, please tell me your serious and sure about this," he nearly begged.

"You know I would never joke about something like this Duo, as long as it's with you nothing else matters.

Only you." He whispered, looking directly into the beautiful amethyst eyes he fell in love with so long ago.

Duo trembled near tears. "Oh God, Fei." He crushed their lips together with a whole new passion, igniting both of their erections, which had begun to dwindle with the serious conversation.

He broke the lip lock, panting words of love and promise to his companion; moving his searing kisses down over a golden neck hitting every sensitive spot he could remember and traveling further into well-charted territory.

"Wufei?" Duo whispered heatedly.

"Yeah?" Wufei answered just as heatedly.

"Did you stretch when you did your katas this morning?" Wufei, slightly confused now moaned an almost desperate sounding, "yes."

"Good, did you bring a change of draws?"

'_Draws?'_ Wufei thought perplexed. Duo, sensing his lover's confusion clarified for him. "Underwear Fei. Did ya bring an extra pair?"

"Yes." He answered even more confused now. Wufei raised an eyebrow in question as his confusion broke through his haze of lust.

"Good, because I don't think you'd be too comfortable spending the rest of the day going commando with your ass leaking like a faucet. Duo smirked at his lovers hitched breathing as he ran a slender digit across the crease hiding the little puckered entrance he knew was underneath those pants.

Duo rubbed his finger harder over the area as he got drunk on his lover's moans.

Wu-bear by the time I'm through with you you're gonna have enough of my jizz in your ass to start your own sperm bank.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Um yeah, so anyhoo, this is my first attempt at a lemon and just wanted to see how it went over. I know it needs work and that's pretty much where all you wonderful reviewers out there come in to play. You know, with suggestions and such. But Anyhoo, let a sista know what ya think, k!

R&R its what keeps me goin. Ya know to tell me how cheezy it is or give pointers...whateva floats your boat people.

TaTa


	2. More Foreplay

**Summary: **Wufei broke a promise to Duo and now he's gotta make up for it…Maxwell Style.

**A/N: **Ok people, mundo thanx to all who reviewed and like my former story. Kiss of a Dragon. Don't worry I haven't forgotten or abandoned it. Anyhoo, the next chapter is coming but in the mean time here is another one I thought up because I got tired of writing for K.O.D. It's kind of a play off of K.O.D. except it's completely different…um sort of. Anyhoo, just read and let me know what you think.

Hey and mundo thanx to the few people who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it you guys. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!

**Pairings: **2X5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did. Very poor person so it really would be a waste of time suing me. I write for fun and kicks, absolutely no money is being made off of this…trust me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language, dirty potty mouths and such. Don't like, don't read. Simple really.

_Find the much naughtier version on,mediaminer dot org,same name_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Indebted: Chapter 2

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wufei's usually articulate sentences were hacked into mere monosyllables as Duo redoubled his efforts to drive his lover crazy. He arched his neck as the other boys tongue hit a particularly tender area. "Please Duo," he groaned. "Want you to…now."

Duo chuckled against his delicious golden treat at Wufei's moaned admission.

"Aw, what's the matter Wu-bear? Can't take a little foreplay now that you know there's more to come?" he whispered huskily.

"I wonder," he said, bringing his hand across a firm thigh. "What would the people who know you for your infamous cranky attitude and control, say if they saw you now, pretty much begging me to take you…to be _fucked_?"

Duo's voice became thicker with lust as he brought his lips closer to Wufei's ear. Using such language always seemed to turn his Chinese lover on with a passion that had yet to be rivaled. "Is that what you want?" he whispered. "For me to _fuck you_ long and hard?"

Wufei buried his flaming face into the crook of his braided lover's neck. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted. As the familiar grinding action became more and more demanding, his breaths came in desperate strangled gasps as Duo's warm breath whispered hotly into his ear.

He couldn't understand it, he was almost ashamed to admit how much hotter the room seemed to get whenever Duo spoke to him in such a way; a way that would disgust him coming from anyone else.

Especially the word _fuck_, Gods he didn't know what it was about that one word that just had him at his lovers mercy, practically climbing the walls and ready to do anything he asked. He'd crawl naked on his hands and knees, begging for release if Duo asked him to.

Not that he'd ever admit that one out loud.

Wufei moaned as Duo's lips and tongue hit a spot that made him weak in the knees.

_Besides_, he thought to himself. It was a well-known fact that once Duo Maxwell laid it on thick enough he could get just about anything he wanted. No one was immune to the Maxwell charm. So why the hell did he have to be the exception!?

Not even realizing that they were closed, Wufei blinked open bleary coal eyes as Duo cut into his train of thought.

"…me."

Wufei blinked in confusion. "Huh?" he breathed.

"Tell me baby; tell me exactly what it is you want, I want to hear you say it."

_He wants me to what?!_ Wufei thought; not really all _that_ surprised at his kinky lover's request. _How could I possibly…why that's just…Oh Nataku but if I say it he'll do it. I know he will, all I have to do is ask._

"I-I want…" _Gods he couldn't do it. How could he possibly say something like that out loud?_

"Tell me Fei, I want to hear you say it."

Wufei shook his head jerkily, causing his long black hair to swish around his shoulders with his refusal. "I can't," he grunted.

Duo grinned a shit-eating grin at the expected reply. His Wu-bear was such a shy boy and it was so much fun—not to mention a major turn on—seeing just how red he could make him.

With the way he acted around others one would think that the _Asian Ice Box_ as some of their co-workers had so eloquently dubbed him, was even capable of doing something even remotely human as _blushing _let alone revealing a kinky fantasy.

_One of many I'm sure,_ thought the former Death-Scythe pilot.

Duo's grin became almost feral with his next thought. "Time to kick it up a notch."(1)

"Tell me Fei, how do you think people would react if they knew what kind of person you really are under that extra-crispy outer shell?"

He pressed Wufei's back harder up against the window in the door, pretty sure that whoever was in the hallway had a distorted view of the back of his lover's head with his neck arched in wanton submission.

"C'mon Fei, I wanna know, do you think your death glares would have the same effect on people if they knew how much it turns you on to have me talk dirty to you?"

Duo licked the ear he was whispering into, noting the impassioned shudder it caused.

"Or how hard you get when I run my finger just over the cleft of your ass while I whisper _dirty nothings_ in your ear? I can only imagine the shock on everyone's faces with the knowledge of you pleading with me to let you cum in my mouth," Duo whispered into his lover's ear. He blew gently onto the wet appendage then took the tender flesh between his pearly whites, nibbling with vigor.

"Or maybe the image of you laid flat on your back," he said. Legs spread wide as you push my face harder between your legs, urging me without words to take you in deeper."

Wufei moaned with the last scenario the braided man provided. _Gods, how did he know about that one?! _Wufei thought. His face felt as if it was set in a permanent flame, flaring more and more with the images Duo was painting in his psyche, adding to his already expansive vault of fantasies labeled; Things to Have Duo do to me. Volume I.

Duo groaned at the self induced images. Now if only his plan would stop trying to back-fire; his own words were affecting him just as much as they were his lover.

"Time to take this show on the road…'eh'--so to speak."

He moved his hands to better support the soft curves of Wufei's behind, paying no attention to the coarseness of his preventor issued slacks rubbing against his sweating palms. They would be gone soon enough.

"C'mon, let's take this party some place where I have a little more room to work," he said with a wickedly sexy smirk.

Lifting his lover's none too heavy frame from the support of the door, he waited for the heaving body to secure his legs tighter around his hips before heading for the paper strewn desk.

Swiping the various files and documents to the floor he sat his horny lover in the spot he'd occupied only moments before. Wufei would bitch and moan about the documents currently taking up residence on the floor—but hell, he'd get over it. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

More precisely the _matter_ of _pressing_ his scrupulous lover against the first available flat surface and seeing how hard he could make him cum.

Duo moved further into the vacant space between his lovers legs and captured Wufei's lips in another searing kiss. "Wufei," Duo whispered after breaking the kiss. "You still haven't told me what it is you want, what you want me to do."

Wufei's eyes shot open with that reminder. _Damn_, he thought_. I was hoping he'd forgotten about that._

Wufei felt warm lips run over the smooth shell of his ear again making it hard to concentrate. "Ill do it Fei,' whispered the husky voice. "Whatever you want me to do, you know I will. But first you have to tell me what it is you want."

Wufei lowered his head from his embarrassed inspection of the ceiling tiles as he gathered his courage. He knew what Duo was doing, wanting him to take the first step to be sure this was what he truly wanted.

Wufei lifted his chin higher, meeting Duo's eyes with his own onyx gaze. He could see the lust and need in those beautiful indigo orbs, but also the love. He could see how much this man, Duo Maxwell, truly cared about him and knew that he wasn't making a mistake.

He leaned forward until he could feel the slightly labored breathing of his boyfriend against his forehead. He kissed the neck in front of him, sucking gently on the pulse he found there and made the request he never dreamed of ever coming right out and saying without an IV on standby.

"For starters I want you to touch me, to…" Wufei swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, using sheer willpower alone to continue. He wasn't sure exactly how to word his request. He'd heard many different ways of saying what he wanted, but they all just seemed so…inappropriate.

_The hell with it! _He thought. "I want you t-to suck me off," he whispered hotly, nearly breathless with nervousness.

Duo shuddered with the confession. God he knew it would turn him on to hear those words finally leave his lover's lips, oh, but if only he'd known how much. "Show me," he whispered, slowly pushing Wufei back to lie on the desk.

"Show me with your hands where you want me to touch you," he whispered trailing lips across one bronze wrist, sucking on the pulse he found there before letting go. "And tell me exactly how you want it to be done."

Duo's smile was borderline smirk at the seemingly permanent look of mortification on the scarlet face before him.

"Don't want to make any mistakes now do we?" he said, his playful attitude shining through the thick haze of lust.

Wufei blanched. Just when he thought things couldn't get anymore embarrassing Duo goes and pulls something like this. He should have known better. Heat was radiating from his face like a beacon and it felt as if it was going to blow up from the sheer intensity of it all.

"You are such a pervert," he whispered, slipping one trembling hand between his thighs while the other pushed the chaffing slacks down to his knees. His wandering hands encountered the barrier of his underwear, the only thing between his throbbing genitalia, his hand and Maxwell's smoldering gaze.

_Maybe I can save at least a little of my dignity_, he thought as he encountered the cotton material. Wufei timidly began to tease the tent he found protruding from the tight black cloth, doing his damnedest to hold in the moan that was threatening to break free. He spread his knees further apart, causing his pants to slip down to his ankles.

He would never ever admit it out loud but he was getting even more turned on. It seems that touching himself in front of his vivacious lover was making him…well for lack of a better term, hornier.

_Great, _he thought to himself. _Now I'm an exhibitionist too._

Duo watched attentively, barely keeping from drooling at the sight of his usually up-tight lover _masturbating_ in front of him, on his office desk in the middle of the work day no less!

"Take'em off Fei." He said breathlessly. "I want to see everything."

Wufei stopped immediately and opened his eyes, when exactly had he shut them? Well no matter. He was getting braver with every moment of exposure; although he still couldn't help blushing. He'd have to work on that.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, slowly sliding them down golden toned hips and thighs until he reached his knees. He kept his eyes clamped shut and lay rigid on the smooth surface of the desk awaiting the next command.

The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of both ex Gundam pilots and the muffled sound of activity outside the office door. Phones rang, voices went in and out with conversation, papers were shuffled, and they both breathed...and breathed…and oddly enough, kept on breathing.

Wufei cracked open one slanted eye to the sight of his lover with both hands shoved deep within his own pants, his eyes squeezed shut in what looked like pain.

Wufei raised himself up onto his elbows for a better vantage point. He could see now that one of Duo's hands was slowly stoking up and down his rigid shaft while the other appeared to be fondling his own balls.

Breathing more heavily now, the Chinese preventor slowly elevated his gaze; raking hungry eyes over a near perfect torso that was just as riddled with scars as the next veteran, two very delicious looking erect nipples and finally coming eyeball to eyeball with his panting lover.

It really didn't matter all that much at the moment but Wufei couldn't help wandering when exactly Duo had lost his shirt, so he asked. "Duo what happened to your shirt?"

Duo opened his mouth to say something when his voice was taken over by a sudden moan.

Licking suddenly dry lips, he tried again. "Wu," he panted. "Just for the record; you are one hot mother fucking son of a bitch." He took his hands out of his pants, wincing as he readjusted himself in the process.

He stalked up to Wufei's exposed body and reached to take the underwear and pants from around his ankles. "You won't be needing these for a while," he whispered.

Wufei licked his dry lips as he obediently lifted his legs to allow Duo to pull off his pants and briefs and lay back down on the desk. He closed his eyes and waited for instruction.

As much as he'd hate to admit it, he liked for his lover to take charge, to tell him what to do in these situations. The bad part was that he was pretty sure Duo knew this and would have no qualms about abusing his new found power.

"Open up for me baby," came a husky tenor. "I want to see all you have to offer Shinigami."

Wufei's face ignited, keeping his eyes tightly closed he obeyed the command, spreading his legs wide into a near split. Feeling air in places that had never had this much exposure, he waited anxiously for Duo's next move with his fists balled at his sides to keep them from wandering down to shield his exposed genitals.

Gazing heatedly at his lovers exposed body Duo took a moment to admire the delicious sight presented to him.

Wufei lay on his back, golden thighs spread wide with his feet planted firmly on the desk's surface. His penis sat full and hard in a nest of fine dark curls and a set of hairless caramel balls, heavy with seed peaked at him from beneath a hard, leaking cock. His tight abs rose and fell with every breath as his breathing came in heavy pants while husky brown nipples stood as proud as his member in ready anticipation.

Duo's eyes traveled further up the beautiful body, noting that a lifetime of martial arts had certainly been kind to his Asian beauty. Although the body beneath him was riddled with the scars of battles past they did little to hinder the beautiful sight before him. With his hair spread across the expanse of the desk like a dark halo and spilling over the edges like a velvet waterfall, Wufei looked good enough to eat. Duo's grin became damn near evil with his last thought, w_hich didn't seem like such a bad idea in the long run_.

"Gods Fei," he whispered as if in a trance. "You—are—beautiful."

Wufei flushed with the compliment and was immediately prepared to respond with one or two of his own when the world suddenly exploded before his eyes. He nearly swallowed his tongue along with his words as he choked with the abrupt move.

"Ah, D-Duo!" He gasped. "Wait a m-minute, I-."

The nose currently buried in the course hair between his legs snorted at the idea of stopping. "Not a chance Fei," muttered the lips that were close enough to his erection to send a warm puff of air with each word. "Don't go getting cold feet now, we've come too far to backtrack," he said heatedly.

Wufei shuddered at the feeling those warm gusts of breath caused in on his over sensitized flesh.

"J-just, just…."

_Just what?_ He thought. Wufei had no idea what exactly he was trying to say but he wanted Duo to do it, if that made any sense. Duo came to his rescue just as he was about to forget the whole thing.

"I understand Fei; it's your first time going beyond second base. Ill be careful…and make sure this is something you'll never forget." He said through a feral grin. "Just relax and enjoy ok." He purred, nuzzling the rigid flesh so close to his face with gusto. _Oh yes luv, this is day your ancestors will rejoice in_.

"Ok," Wufei said, relieved. "I trust you Duo."

"Good," Duo said with a shit eating grin. "Because by the time I'm through with you, your gonna be begging me for more and offering me the world, with you on top on a silver platter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alrighty people here's the 411. You can find the much naughtier version of this on my, mediaminer dot org, account. Ya know Im not all that partial to being kicked off of so I posted the much kinkier bits somewhere else. Just go to the link in my profile. And remember Im a crack whore for Reviews.

TaTa


End file.
